Silent Hill: Crimson Love
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Being stuck in Silent Hill for 2 weeks and protected by the town's most feared monster is not exactly how Shell wanted to spend her life. When she finally gets the chance to go home, will she stay in Silent Hill or will she leave? Sequel to Atone for your Sins.
1. Chapter 1

**Silent Hill: Crimson Love**

**Summary: **Being stuck in Silent Hill for 2 weeks and protected by the town's most feared monster is not exactly how Shell wanted to spend her life. When she finally gets the chance to go home, will she stay in Silent Hill or will she leave? Sequel to Atone for your Sins.

**Welp! This is it! Since everyone who has read 'Atone for your Sins' wants a second part to this, here it is! Enjoy! **

_**Chapter 1**_

2 weeks….

I had been stuck in Silent Hill for two, goddamn, fucking weeks.

And to make matters worse, I now seemingly belonged to the town's infamous executioner.

I shivered as the memory of getting basically raped by the pyramid-helmeted monster came back to my mind. I rubbed my arms from the sudden coldness. I had just woken up a couple hours ago and found Pyramid Head, or Blair, gone.

_Probably off to torture another sinned soul…._I thought and winced when I stretched my broken hand. It was healing, but it was more off an ache than a pain. It had been properly cared for after the incident and it was healing quite rapidly.

I sighed deeply and sat on the bench outside the flower shop. The version of the Silent Hill I was in reminded me of Silent Hill 2, but this was 2012, so this would've taken place about a year after the events of _Downpour_.

I sighed and all of a sudden, that's when the siren went off. "Shit…." I swore as the streets of Silent Hill began to go dark. I quickly pulled out my flashlight and turned it on, my hands slightly shaking from fear.

I suddenly heard gurgling and glanced over to my left to see a knife coming right at my face. I ducked and kicked the nurse in the leg, effectively snapping it and the nurse fell to the ground, but not before its knife got me on the collarbone.

"Ah!" I gasped and was about to run, but then two more nurses appeared, each with sharp looking knives in their hands. "Fuck."

That's when I screamed out when the still-alive nurse on the ground plunged her knife into my left leg. I kicked her face, which snapped her neck and killed her. I quickly got the knife out of my leg before I picked up my handy-dandy shovel and slammed the shovel end onto the first nurse that tried to stab me.

I used the shovel to crush her skull and then smacked the other one, killing it with one blow. There was black blood on my clothes and skin. I shuddered and winced when blood trickled down my chest. "God…I fucking hate this town…" I mumbled and grabbed the bloodied cloth from my pocket and pressed it to my collarbone.

The blood stopped flowing a few moments later and I picked up my blood-covered shovel and walked down the street. I came across Ridgeview Medical Clinic and went in through the window since the door was locked from the inside.

I searched around for any type of medical supplies and found some, shoving them into my inside coat pockets. With that done, I headed back out and that's when I heard a yelp and a dog fell dead at my feet. I looked up and saw the sinister, towering form of Pyramid Head (or Blair, as his real name) slicing apart another dog that lunged at him.

I cringed as the dog yelped and fell to the ground dead. There was another two and I realized the dogs looked a lot like the Wormheads from the very first Silent Hill. That's when one of them lunged at me and I easily smacked it away with my shovel. I hurried over to it and smashed its skull with my blood-covered boots.

The other dog was taken care of by Blair and the blade of the Great Knife hit the ground with a loud thud.

_The undead can't cross the path of a wild rose. _I thought. _Why did that just come to my mind? But is everything in this town really…dead? Or are they just manifestations? _

That's when I felt something drip down my forehead and I touched my forehead and saw blood. I reached up and touched my head, finding a cut right above my forehead. One of the nurses must've nicked me before I killed them.

It dripped right next to my right eye, but I didn't mind. I was used to blood on me now. Pyramid Head- fuck it; I'm calling him Blair- seemed to move his covered head towards me. I knew that thing had to be painful and heavy to wear, but I guess he wore it to scare people and the other monsters.

Blair casually walked over to the rusted bench and leaned the Great Knife against it before walking over to me. He towered over me and then grabbed my shoulders, pulling me against him. He felt…unusually warm and then I felt someone warm and wet trail up the right side of my face and lick the blood.

_Uh that's right….he has a long tongue…._I thought, having to close my right eye as he lapped the blood up.

It was sort of nice to know that not everything in this town was out to kill me. The sort of not nice thing about it was that….well…..he was a monster.

One hand left my back and reached up underneath his helmet after the tongue had disappeared. I heard a snap and the helmet slightly tipped to the side before he reached up, grabbed the side and let it fall off, hitting the ground with a thud.

The hair was even spikier, jet black locks spiking up around the top of his head and around his shoulders. All of a sudden, the free arm curled underneath my thighs and lifted me up, the other staying around my waist. A small gasp escaped from my mouth and I felt my face heat up when he dragged his tongue over the cut on my collarbone.

The hand around my waist left and gently grabbed the back of my neck, forcing my face towards his. However, before anything could happen, the siren went off.

And that meant Blair had to leave.

He growled a little in his throat, but set me down and then picked up the helmet, putting it back on his head and seemed to clip it back on. Before he grabbed his Great Knife, his blood-covered hand went to my cheek and moved across, leaving trails of blood. With a grunt, he grabbed his Great Knife and disappeared into the darkness as the siren ended.

And Silent Hill was back to its Fog World state.

I was a little disappointed, but I got over it within five seconds and grabbed my handy-dandy shovel and continued down the street. I came across apartment buildings and that's when someone rounded the corner and shined a flashlight in my face.

I immediately recoiled and put my arm up in defense in case someone decided to shoot me. "Hey David! I found a survivor!"

The flashlight was lowered and I put my arm down, seeing two police officers. How'd they get here?

"Wait…she kinda looks familiar, doesn't she?" the one called 'David' asked his partner.

"Eh? Oh, you're right." The other said. "Hey kid, is your name by any chance Shelby?"

I glared at them a little. "It's Shell. And yes, that's my full name."

"Shelby Hartford?"

"Yes…."

"Shelby Elizabeth Hartford?"

"Yes damnit!"

The two cops exchanged glances and the one called David spoke into his walkie-talkie. "This is Willis, we found the Hartford girl. Over."

"_Good job Willis. Get back to your car and head to the station. Over." _

Willis put his walkie-talkie on his belt and I was introduced to his partner Jake Summers. Summers explained that he and the rest of the police had been searching for me for two weeks now.

"It's a good thing we found you too." Willis spoke. "We were about to dismiss the search until you appeared."

I sighed heavily, relishing the feeling that I was going home.

But then Blair's voice came into my mind.

"_You can never leave Silent Hill." _

I shivered at the thought and Willis noticed my shiver and shrugged his coat off, laying it around my shoulders. It was warm.

"Alright, let's get out of here."

We walked down the street, the opposite way of where I had been walking and that's when three Lying Figures appeared. "Damn!" Summers swore. "Shoot it!"

Both Willis and Summers shot at the first one and that's when the third and second one spat acid at us. "Move!" I shouted and the two men moved before the acidic mist hit them. I dodged the acidic mist and slammed the shovel over one of their heads as Willis and Summers took down the other two. The one I had hit gurgled and tried to get up, but I slammed the shovel on its head again and when that didn't work, I crushed it's skull with my boot.

"Damn!" Summers exclaimed. "You knew right where to hit them."

"Well, when you're in this place for two weeks…." I coughed a little, feeling my throat become sore. It wouldn't surprise me that I was sick.

"Alright, let's hope we don't encounter anymore of those…creatures and let's get the hell out of here." Willis spoke.

Surprisingly, we found the car and as soon as I got into the back seat, I laid down and curled up into a fetal position, closing my eyes.

"She must've been through hell, judging by how she looks. Hell, she even survived and not many people come out of Silent Hill alive." I heard Summers say and felt the car moving.

I thought about Blair and opened my eyes a little and looked out the windshield. I finally saw the stars for the first time in two weeks.

I felt guilty.

I said I would never leave Silent Hill….and I just did.

Blair protected me…..and I just betrayed him.

I felt a tear roll down my face and I closed my eyes tightly, curling up into an even tighter ball. "Sorry Blair…." I murmured quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

I sighed and glanced up at the television as the news reporter stood outside the hospital I was in. It's been about five hours since we left Silent Hill and late into the night. The doctor was very concerned about my health, especially my mental health.

I wanted to see my parents so bad, but I also wanted to sleep so badly. I turned off the television and also switched off the light, snuggling into the covers of the hospital bed. I had been able to take a long, hot shower and my injuries were tended too. The doctors were baffled when they saw I had cat ears and a tail, but I explained to them they were deformities.

Just when I closed my eyes, I heard panicked voices outside my door. "Please, we just wanna see our baby." A female sobbed and I realized it was my parents.

"She needs sleep." The doctor said. "You can see her first thing in the morning. I would just like to explain some things to you and your husband."

"Is she alright?" I heard my dad ask.

"Physically she'll be alright; she just has four broken fingers and several cuts and bruises. Mentally…well…..we'll have to run some tests on her. She seemed very distant and quiet when the police brought her to the hospital." The doctor explained.

"Is that it?" my dad questioned.

"Well…." The doctor paused before speaking. "When my assistant was examining her, we found some….disturbances in her private areas."

I heard my parents gasp and I clutched the sheet around me, feeling very cold all of a sudden. "Both of her private areas were very swollen and we found bruises in those areas also."

"She's not….."

"Oh-no, she hasn't been impregnated in any way. It may have been a possibility that she was….raped while she was there. But she won't tell us anything. All she told us was that it was hell there."

I heard my parents sigh in relief. "But will she eventually heal?"

"She will. It will take some time and patience. She's 22, but I am concerned for her mental state. We'll do some tests tomorrow and see what happens."

I couldn't make out what my parents said next was because I had drifted off to sleep. When I woke up the next morning, I was surprised to find the hospital very quiet. I blinked tiredly and lifted my head, seeing no nurses or even patients walking by my room.

I groaned and threw the covers off, swinging my legs over the bed. I grabbed my IV pole and limped out of my room, looking around. There was absolutely no one.

"Hello?" I called out, limping down the hallway. I kept calling out for anyone, but no one ever came out. I suddenly felt a pain in my head and groaned, leaning against the wall for support. "My head…." I groaned, putting a hand to my head.

"Honey, what are you doing out of your room?" a heavy-set African-American woman asked, coming to my side.

"Where is everyone?" I asked breathlessly.

"You got moved to this floor sweetie. You're the only one on this floor." The woman replied and started helping me back to my room. "Let's get you back and I'll go get you some-."

All of a sudden, the woman was split completely in half, from head to groin and the bloody halves fell to the white, tile floor. I quickly looked up and saw Pyramid Head, or Blair, his Great Knife in his hands. My eyes went wide and I gasped, staggering backwards and falling onto my arse.

I looked up in fear at the large, towering man and his helmet moved, like he was glancing down at me. He gripped his weapon in both hands, bright red blood dripping off the blade. "Shell…." He spoke in the growly, deep voice of his.

"B…Blair, I…."

"You left."

"Let me explain…I-."

"YOU LEFT!" he roared and the Great Knife came down towards me. I screamed and rolled out of the way and it ran right into the floor I was just sitting on.

"Let me explain!" I cried and used the handle on the wall to stand up. "Please!"

Blair lifted the giant weapon from the ground and moved his helmet into my direction. He growled underneath the helmet and then started coming towards me. "I am not going to give you time to explain why you left. You left, without my permission."

I made a mad dash for the exit at the end of the hallway, but his hand reached out and grabbed a handful of my hair. I screamed in pain and tried to free myself from him, but he just pulled me to him and slammed me against the wall after releasing my hair. He dropped the giant weapon and instead, grabbed my throat with both hands.

I gasped and gagged as he lifted me off the ground, nearly a foot. Tears began to leak from my eyes and I feared for my very life. "P-please….d-don't kill m…me…" I wheezed.

He growled again, this time more dangerously. "I didn't plan on it."

When I was just about to ask what he meant, one hand left my neck, allowing some air down into my lungs. He then fisted the gown on my body and ripped it right away. "Stop!" I yelled, kicking my legs. "Stop! Please!"

The hand around my throat tightened and I cried more.

"Wake up!"

My eyes popped open and I was staring at the nurse who was holding my shoulders. My breathing was ragged and beads of sweat rolled down my face. I was in the hospital…..not Silent Hill. It was morning.

The nurse wiped my face with a wet cloth, which felt incredibly nice. I sighed, coughing a little bit. I was so hungry…..

"It's alright sweetie. It was just a bad dream." The nurse said softly.

Around noon, I had finally eaten and my parents arrived. "Oh my baby!" my mother sobbed and pulled me into a tight embrace. My father joined into the embrace and I hugged them both just as tightly.

"Oh my baby…" my mother whispered, touching my cheek. "We're so happy you're back."

"I'm happy to be back also mom." I sniffled, feeling tears sting the corners of my eyes. They pulled away from me and sighed.

"Shell, what exactly happened while you were in Silent Hill?" mom asked me. "The doctor told us some…..things."

"What kind of things?" I coughed into my hand and felt my stomach began to ache. I rubbed my stomach tenderly, knowing it was from all the food I ate.

"Well….." dad began and then looked at mom.

"Hun…were you….raped?"

My hazel eyes widened slightly and my cat ears perked up. The image of getting raped twice in a row by Blair came back to my mind. It didn't matter if it was rape or not, I liked it in the end. I sighed and looked down. "Yes….."

Immediately as I said that, intense pain erupted my stomach and I immediately went to clutch it. I hunched forwards, my parents calling out my name and asking what was wrong. I tried to speak, but the pain only intensified and I cried out. My dad rushed out of the room to find the doctor and I rolled onto my side, clutching my stomach.

I opened my eyes, gasping and looked at my stomach.

My eyes widened.

Something….moved underneath my skin.

…..

"What do you mean she's pregnant?! You said there wasn't anything when you checked before!"

"I know….." the doctor sighed. "I….I don't think it's a normal fetus….in fact….it's not just one. Whatever is in your daughter's womb…..there are several of them. I counted at least five."

"Oh my god…." My mother whispered.

I felt sick and glanced down at my stomach. Whatever was in my stomach…was Blair responsible? He only raped me in that area once….how could there be five of whatever it was in my stomach?

The doctor continued talking. "I've scheduled a surgery for early tomorrow morning. We'll get it out…whatever it is."

I sighed heavily to myself and could faintly feel the….._things _inside my stomach move. Then, it seemed they were making their way up and up….until the pain erupted in my chest. I yelled out and clutched my chest, falling off the bed and onto the floor.

"Get her off the floor!"

Hands grabbed at me and tried to get me off the floor, but the things inside me traveled further up until they reached my throat. Now I was struggling to breath and trying to hit my chest in order to get them out.

"She can't breathe! Do something!"

"I can't!"

I coughed and wheezed as they crawled up my throat and then I retched, blood and bile splattering on the floor. My vision blurred a bit and then cleared as something moved in the bile. I saw….a tiny hand….a foot…..

Its skin was the color of rust…..something protruded from its back…spikes? I retched again, another one hitting the floor right beside its sibling. I continued to retch up and three more came out of my body.

My limbs felt weak by the time I was done and all I wanted to do was pass out. The creatures on the ground writhed and moved in the blood and bile. Then, they opened their mouths and began wailing.

That's when my arms gave out and I fell into the cold arms of darkness.


End file.
